Telecommunication networks such as the internet are an increasingly important source of information and electronic communication for users of computers in homes and businesses. A major problem associated with the internet, however, is the difficulty faced by typical computer users in connecting their computers or local area networks to the internet. For example, a computer user desiring to connect to the internet must make many critical decisions, such as which communication medium to use, which internet service provider to subscribe to, how to secure the network interface and which network services to utilize.
Likewise business managers in charge of local or wide area networks must also address questions related to the type and configuration of computer networks which are to be connected to the internet, and other such external networks. Installing an external network connection typically requires an understanding of many different communication protocols, network services, connection media and computer network practices.
This complexity is further increased by the increasing numbers of types of network elements, functionalities, protocols and services etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,230,194 discloses a system for upgrading the software contents of a network interface device connecting a client computer system to an external network. The network interface device is configured for the client system by automated procedures and protocols initiated from a remote server. Software programs within the network interface device provide transparent communication between the client computer system and services available on the external network. Similar software programs and a configuration database within the network interface device provide transparent communication between the client computer system and the remote server.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,031 discloses a system for dynamically controlling a network proxy. Network proxies are configured to have free access to both internal LAN resources and external resources, and can safely pass data back and forth across a firewall. Users may then be given safe, though indirect, access to web resources by configuring the user's web browser to reference the network proxy instead of external target servers. When the web browser is used to retrieve information from outside the firewall it sends a request to the network proxy, which then completes the request and returns the result to the requester.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,222,843 discloses a method for providing services in a telecommunication network. The method relies on an open services architecture incorporating an adaptive grooming router providing an interconnected backbone network function for connectivity between a plurality of multimedia access routers and a narrow band network, wherein the multimedia access routers provide each a hub point.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,229,810 shows a network server platform for a local loop network service architecture. The network service platform aims to address the problem that DSL modem technology is not standardized. In order to ensure compatibility the type of DSL modem provided by a local telephone company must also be provided to the end user in the customer premises equipment. Additionally, since the network is not completely controlled by the inter-exchange companies, it is difficult for the inter-exchange companies to provide data at committed delivery rates.
Therefore, it is a common problem of the prior art to manage the configuration of network elements for the purposes of deploying services over a communication network both from the perspective of the end user and for the service provider.